far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 719 - Fog of Blockchain
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #719 - Fog of Blockchain is the seven-hundred nineteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-eighth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Mindcrack Marathon Imminent Kurt heads out of the Hidey Hole and gets Wolfie. Finding himself confused at basic facts of the series like how many episodes there have been as well as the jitter, Kurt thinks he should record more episodes. Starting the night of December 8th, the Mindcrack Marathon will be taking place in Seattle from the N3rdFusion offices. ConeDodger, Guude, and more will be coming in for the marathon. It has been suggested that Kurt do the Kurt Reacts to the Guinness World Record Direct Relief donation incentive at the marathon. AntVenom and other guests will be present as well. SpaceX Things A SpaceX launch has gone off, but the first stage recovery was a failure as there were problems with the grid fins. Livestream chat gets testy with Kurt's explanation that they had to go with a back-up water landing. Recently, Kurt hasn't been following space news as much, and he wonders if losing interest in a hobby is part of a problem. The Algorithmic Net The latest Internet outrage, as Kurt puts it, is Tumblr blocking NSFW images (i.e. porn). He liked Tumblr for a tiny bit after Google Reader's death, but does not use it anymore. Tumblr's app is also now locked in portrait mode. Part of the problem isn't banning porn, but that it's another sweeping algorithmic ban. Re-blogs of Tumblr's announcement post and even Kurt's picture of his tattoo have been getting flagged by the system. YouTube is also deleting annotations, losing a lot of what was on old videos. Credits are also being scrapped from YouTube. Wanting to bring the discussion back to something positive, Kurt mentions the Mindcrack Marathon again. Heater Weirdness Seattle has been below freezing on sunny days and warm-ish on cloudy and rainy days. Kurt's heating system is water gets pumped through the hot water heater and then around the house. This came up with people asking about the Corolla's temperature, but the heater itself is in the garage on a timer with it. Kurt dunks himself in cheaty snow, Wolfie diving in too. House stuff is weird to Kurt, even in the condo he owned briefly he wasn't too motivated to renovate it. Psychology of the Internet Age Kurt segues into his being the first generation that in the new smartphone age went from only seeing information you sought out to getting all of information in a haze. Kurt thinks that maybe taking a day week to log off could be beneficial, but thinks that would be difficult for him. With no travel, he is genuinely looking forward to the Mindcrack Marathon and wants to be more visible than previous years. Question: Cake or pie? Unless cheesecake is considered a cake and not a pie, Kurt sides with pie. He digs a final Hidey Hole, and asks everybody to watch the Mindcrack Marathon to support Extra Life charity and Kurt in MindCrack Ultra Hardcore.